mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 64: Giant Scott Bakula
"Giant Scott Bakula" was originally released on July 25, 2011. Description We took a brief breather from our tightly-regimented schedule of collecting Archie backissues and stalking Jon Favreau around the San Diego Comic-Con showfloor to break you off a slice of wisdom. Come, throw on your Spike Spiegel costume, and let's get this party started. Suggested Talking Points The Fattest Doctor Who, Chlamydia Day, He Who Shall Not Be Invited, Cooking, Space Camp, Quantum Leap 2, Creepin' Outline 03:52 - I've got the best group of friends. Problem is, they're all guys (did I mention I'm a girl?). I've always gotten along better with the opposite gender, but I'm getting sick of all the testosterone. I really need some female friends in my life, but don't know where to start. What's the best way to make some girl-friends without appearing desperate? -- Tired Of The Sausage Fest 09:00 - A lot of my friends, and also my brother, are trying to tell me to live with my fiance before we get our married. I don't like that idea, because I'm trying to follow the Biblical teaching of the situation, and have told them this on many occasions. Could you please help me with this? 13:37 - Y - Sent in by Gabriel Pinto, from Yahoo Answers user ASDFVBSD, who asks: Why don't they std test everyone all at once? Like to kill off all the treatable stuff and alert people w/noncurable ones so they can not spread it and also treat it. Because like now there is 'super gonorrhea' that isn't curable yet and this is gonna happen with every curable std eventually. 19:08 - Y - Sent in by Elizabeth Clebin, from Yahoo Answers user Haley Judd, who asks: Do you think its a bad idea to name your kids after characters of your favorite movie? i really want to name my future kids after hp characters...but nothing too over bearing i was thinking names like evanna luna ayden james hermione evelyn or evelyn hermione lily charlotte. what do you think? if your harry potter fans add some of your opinions of names plz!! 22:50 - Up until two weeks ago, almost all of my meals were provided either by my loving parents or the surprisingly-excellent dining facilities at my university. Now, however, I have been living in an apartment for the past two weeks, and in that time practically all I've managed to put into my body is an embarrassing amount of delivery pizza and chain-restaurant burritos. I'm sick and tired of this, and I need new things to eat. What should I do to broaden my palate? -- Culinary Child 28:59 - MZ - Personal message from Joanna. Personal message from Jesse. Personal message from Andy Torino. 33:18 - Money Zone Jingle sung by Justin 34:47 - I recently moved into an apartment with two other wonderful people. I'm trying to come up with a name to refer to it as (the ranch, the old place), but nothing has really stuck. My roommate, my roommate and me are getting desperate. Help us! -- Tomhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Niq82VgIcgU 44:48 - Y - Sent in by Joseph Hennessy, from Yahoo Answers user Ryan, who asks: How can I successfully become a creepy person? Hi, I would like to become a creepy person, not just to the eyes of one other, but for everybody. What procedure should I follow in order to become an efetis creepy person. Thanks. 47:47 - Housekeeping 51:25 - FY - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Did you ever guest star on The Golden Girls? Quotes On Quantum Leap 2 Trivia Deep Cuts * Spike Spiegel is mentioned in the episode description, who is a character from Cowboy Bebop References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Scott Bakula Category:Roommates Category:Golly Aolly Category:Marriage Category:Jingle Category:Pizza Category:Youtube